


ayoko nang magisip

by shikyuwrites



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Songfic, fluff lang talaga 'to joke lang 'yong light angst, taglish, yoshisuk
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:53:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28495650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shikyuwrites/pseuds/shikyuwrites
Summary: Yoshinori confess for thinking that he'll regret it if he didn't."So I'm coming home to you"And that's where everything falls apart."You're all I need, the very air I breathe"
Relationships: Choi Hyunsuk & Kanemoto Yoshinori
Kudos: 3





	ayoko nang magisip

**Author's Note:**

> loe,,, maehn k n? ako lang ulit 'to! yoshisuk naman JSHJSHJH talagang iniikot ko lang 99 ships sa treasure ano chz JSHJSHAHHAHAHA sana magustuhan mo 'to hehe first drop on 2021 hehe <333 
> 
> kunin at tanggapin ang alay na ito, mga ka- yoshisukist. :)

[Ride Home - Ben&Ben](https://open.spotify.com/track/1fXHTDYsJiFOjVWITaFp1j)  
  
  
  
It’s just another walk to home with Hyunsuk kagaya at palagi nilang ginagawa ni Hyunsuk.   
  
Yoshinori always wonder how can he not have the courage to confess every time they do walk side by side going home.   
  
Pero lagi niyang na iisip na when they do this thing, walking side by side. Eh, bigla na lang maghahawakan ang kanilang kamay and they will just let it.   
  
Wala silang magiging pake sa kung sino man ang makakakita.    
  
But they can’t. Atleast Yoshinori knows they can’t.   
  
Hindi pa naman siya na kakaamin eh at alam naman ni Yoshinori na hindi gano’n ang tingin sakaniya ni Hyunsuk.   
  
Pero sabi nga ni Yedam.   
  
“Alam mo, just try it. Shoot your shot wala namang mawawala. Hyunsuk’s matured enough para layuan ka niya just because you confess. Hindi lahat gano’n ang dulo. But still it depends on you pa rin naman. Basta ako i just don’t want you to be like me. That the moment i realized that it’s Haruto. He has someone else already.” Mahabang sabi ni Yedam kay Yoshinori.   
  
And just by that. He can’t sleep thinking about what ifs and what could have been kung aamin nga siya.   
  
Dalawang daan lang naman ‘yan eh. Sasalubungin niya ako o liliko siya.    
  
But overthinking got the best of Yoshinori, sinasabi na agad ng utak niya na hindi siya mamahalin ni Hyunsuk kung saka-sakali. Na hindi parehas ang nararamdaman nila.   
  
“Come on, don’t think about what i said tonight that much. Bukas na lang pag gising mo.” pagbibiro ni Yedam sa roomate niyang si Yoshinori.   
  
“O di kaya sa paghuhugas mo na lang ng plato ngayon.” panunukso ulit nito kay Yoshinori.   
  
“Hoy! Sabi mo ikaw mag huhugas?” pag protesta naman ni Yoshinori.   
  
“Ay, busy ako bahala ka na diyan. Bayad mo na ‘yan sa advice ko today.” sabay kindat nito at umalis na sa hapag kainan at pumasok sa kwarto nito.   
  
Yoshinori shook his head at kinuha na ang iniwan na plato ni Yedam para mahugasan na.   
  
He’s thinking again about what Yedam said.   
  
Yedam’s right. Siguro nga i should shoot my shot? Pero paano? Kailan?   
  
Kasi sino ba namang hindi maiinlove sa isang Choi Hyunsuk. Matalino na, mabait, caring, cute, gwapo, malinis sa katawan, lahat na siguro nasakaniya niya na eh.   
  
Yedam also has a point. Him and Haruto is like cats and dogs but they still go back to eachother after.   
  
Pero tignan mo sila ngayon, si Yedam nasasaktan kasi nagpahuli siya. Kasi hindi siya naging matapang simula pa lang.   
  
“Hoy!” malakas na sabi ni Hyunsuk sa kanina pa wala sa hulog na si Yoshinori habang papunta sila tinutuluyan ni Hyunsuk.   
  
“Andito na pala tayo?” sabay kamot sa batok ni Yoshinori.   
  
“Andito na tayo.” sagot naman ni Hyunsuk.   
  
“Kanina ka pa wala sa sarili mo, ang lalim ng iniisip mo.” dagdag pa ni Hyunsuk.   
  
Yoshinori just smiled. “Talaga? Wala lang ‘yon.”   
  
“It doesn’t look like that. Kanina ka pa wala sa sarili gusto mo bang pumasok muna pag usapan natin?” pag-aya ni Hyunsuk kay Yoshinori.   
  
Ngumiti lang ulit si Yoshinori. “Wag na. Wala lang talaga ‘to. Sige na pasok ka na.”   
  
Hyunsuk smiled. “Salamat!”    
  
“Hindi mo naman kailangan samahan pa ako pauwi dito sa tinutuluyan ko pero mapilit ka talagang baby damulag ka.” dagdag ni Hyunsuk.   
  
“Nag thank you tapos may ganiyan.” sabay pout ni Yoshinori.   
  
“Hala siya! Nagpapacute pa. ‘Di bagay woy! Mukha ka talagang babay damulag.” panunukso ni Hyunsuk.   
  
Napatawa naman si Hyunsuk ng mas lalo pang nag pout si Yoshinori dahil sa sinabi nito.    
  
“Gabi na sige na umuwi ka na.” Ani ni Hyunsuk.   
  
“Pinapaalis mo na agad ako parang kanina lang gusto mo ako papasukin.” sabay simangot nito.   
  
Natawa naman ulit si Hyunsuk. “Alam mo boang ka talaga ano!”  
  
  
“Ewan ko sa’yo sige na umuwi ka na magkikita naman ulit tayo bukas.” sabay ngiti nito ng malaki.   
  
Napakunot naman ng noo si Yoshinori. “Sabay tayong papasok diba?” dagdag ni Hyunsuk ng mapansin niya ang kunot sa noo ni Yoshinori.   
  
Ngumiti naman si Hyunsuk.   
  
_ He sigh. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Maybe it’s this time. _ _  
_ _  
_ “Hyunsuk mahal kita.” buo at may lakas ng loob na sabi ni Yoshinori.   
  
Gulat naman ang reaksyon ni Hyunsuk.   
  
“...”   
  
“Yoshi…”    
  
Yoshinori smiled. “No, Hyunsuk. you don’t have to say anything. Im just trying to shoot my shoot.”    
  
“Wala kang kailangan sabihin, wala kang kailangan gawin. Hayaan mo lang akong mahalin ka kahit sa malapit pero parang malayo.” dagdag pa ni Yoshinori.   
  
Wala pa ring sagot na natatanggap si Yoshinori mula kay Hyunsuk.   
  
And Hyunsuk still don’t know what to say nor what to do.   
  
Hyunsuk feel that he needs to act on it. That he needs to do something. Pero hindi niya alam kung paano at trinatraydor siya ng sarili niya.   
  
Yoshinori slightly laugh.    
  
He once again sigh.   
  
“Ano ba ‘yong mga pinagsasabi ko. Kalimutan mo na ‘yon. Sige bukas ulit?” Ani ni Yoshinori at hindi na nag antay pa ng sagot mula kay Hyunsuk.   
  
Tumalikod na siya at nagsimulang maglakad.   
  
Mabagal lang no’ng una, hanggang sa bumibilis.  
  
And Hyunsuk’s still frozen on his place.   
  
Kung saan siya iniwan ni Yoshinori matapos nitong umamin.   
  
Paulit-ulit namang bumubuntong hingi si Yoshinori, pinipigilan ang pagiyak niya.   
  
Yoshinori then stop walking. Atsaka pumikit at inilabas ang mga luhang kanina niya pa pinipigilan.   
  
Bumuntong hininga na naman ulit siya habang ang mga luha niya ay patuloy lang sa pag agos.   
  
He then smiled and patted himself at the back. “Ayos lang ‘yan Yoshinori.”   
  
Atsaka nagsimulang maglakad ulit.   
  
Napabalik naman si Hyunsuk sa sarili niya matapos magrehistro ng lahat ng nangyari.   
  
Tumakbo naman siya sa pagbabakasakaling maabutan niya pa si Yoshinori.   
  
Liit liit ng biyas niya at nagulat siya na ganito siya kabilis tumakbo.   
  
At hindi naman siya nahuli. Dahil natatanaw niya pa ang isang Kanemoto Yoshinori.   
  
“Yoshinori!!!” Sigaw ni Hyunsuk kahit hingal na hingal pa.   
  
Napahinto naman si Yoshinori sa paglalakad at may gulat na nakapaskil sakaniyang mukha.   
  
Tinakbo naman ulit ni Hyunsuk si Yoshinori matapos nitong makabawi ng hininga.   
  
_ “Ah, pota.”  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ “Ayoko nang mag isip.” _   
  
Sabay hatak ni Hyunsuk at tingkayad upang halikan si Yoshinori.   
  
Naramdaman naman ni Yoshinori ang dumamping labi sa labi niya.    
  
_ Hindi alam ni Yoshinori ang mararamdaman kung gulat ba o kilig.  _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Gorl hindi siya informed na may gantong mangyayari pala. _ _  
_ _  
_ Hyunsuk then put his hand on Yoshinori’s neck to deepend the kiss.  
  
Nagsimula naman maglaban ang mga labi nila with Hyunsuk leading the kiss.  
  
Until it became aggressive. Yoshinori then answered it with the same intensity.   
  
Yoshinori bites Hyunsuk’s lower lip sabay ipinasok ang dila niya.   
  
Naglaban naman ang mga dila nila.   
  
_ Biglang nanghina si Hyunsuk dahil sa ginagawa nila ngayon. _ _  
_ _  
_ _ Nanlulumo siya lord. choz. _ _  
_ _  
_ Hyunsuk’s hand roams around Yoshinori’s back but then Yoshinori suddenly pulls back.   
  
Their forehead bumped. Naghahabol ng hininga.   
  
“Suk…”   
  
“Ano ‘yon? Bakit? Bakit mo ako hinalikan?” sunod-sunod na tanong ni Yoshinori matapos niyang makabawi ng hininga.   
  
Hyunsuk then smiled.   
  
_ “Mahal din kita Choi Hyunsuk.” _   


**Author's Note:**

> Naks! umabot siya dito salamat! sana nagustuhan mo :) kita ulit tayo sa susunod <3 tell me your thoughts kita tayo sa twitter @sexbombjunkyu


End file.
